Heaven and Earth Chapter 1
by WebTech-Anima18
Summary: The Timeline where Immigrant Vincent was deeply infatuated by his Interviewer, which was very wrong in many levels, plus not knowing she was not just a fellow Citizen but the so called "Princess" of the dome! This covers their POVs and their deepest thoughts about the Dome, Politics, lifestyle and maybe Romance? lemon soon * ;) *Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy*


**Heaven and Earth 1**

**A day in the life of an Immigrant**

**~Vincent Law's POV~**

_**How far would i go for the citizenship? **_

_**I lost my city, **_

_**everyone, **_

_**i lost myself? Maybe.**_

_**i just do what i've been told. **_

_**To be honest, i don't want them to come around.**_

_**What else can i do.**_

_**Obey the system. **_

_**Yes. Be the routine.**_

_**Get accepted.**_

_**It's tiring.**_

_**And all.**_

_In this fast-paced dome life, every step we take is scrutinized, _

_The same lights and sounds, _

_Dry but there's hope._

_Work to live, live to work, that's the only way,_

_My daily stress leads a regular day. _

_But yes, i just smiled it away._

_Obey the system,_

_Be an ideal fellow citizen someday, _

_hopefully,_

_but something had distracted me in the first day,_

_Something cruel.. some thing good..?_

_That was probably her._

_I stayed like this, here, in silence and content watching that face from a distance._

_A faint hope, dark but a shining light._

_The day when i first saw her,_

_makes me think of something wonderful, but i can't remember _

_I wake up every morning, wishing one more time to face her_

_Why can't i ever say what-_

_Reading life through small moments, the beautiful face i can never reach out to.. _

_All i do is watch, while she got the best of everything-which i can never give.._

_but one thing i'm sure of.. She's my dream girl.._

_Yes.. My dream girl. The one who passes over me, the one who interviewed me,_

_I heard her name was Re-L Ma_**-**_**What?!**_

_**she's the City Regent's granddaughter?!**_

_"We met at the interview.. we met at the interview.. We met at the interview..."_

_Uhh.. Yes... That line. The line that keeps ringing in my head on echoes._

_I know that.. But my eyes have known you earlier before, when you passed by, while I was in the line looking for a job.. That time.. _

_we evacuated from the city._

_Unforgettable.. _

_Ugh.._

_Instantly,,_

_an instant crush.._

_... _

_now in my dark room_

_As i tucked myself to sleep.._

_She seemed familiar.. It was burning my eyes..In a way.. _

_as well to the deepest of..._

_my loins.._

_I don't know.. I just don't._

_I tried to tell one of my coworker that - she's familiar, but he answered,_

_"Do you think it will impress the Inspector with that cliché line of yours?! Forget it. She's obviously out of your league so better stop dreaming kid." My coworker hissed._

_Ughh.. She's attractive.. Everyone surely knows that.. _

_i know._

_They know._

_i wonder how many fellow citizens have tried using that line.._

_What will she think of me..?_

_..._

_It's impossible.. She's a Mayer.._

_alright.._

_It's wrong._

_It's wrong to feel this way..._

_She won't even lay her eyes on me..an immigrant.. a lowly immigrant they say._

_Unless she wanted to reopen the isolated Cogito AR case again and i"ll be more than happy to serve her.._

_What am i thinking.._

_I better stop hoping._

_It will never happen._

_That's the last time i've had a chance seeing her.. Up close.. But not really that close.. But it made my day, a little lighter... _

_Seeing glimpse of her gave a little sheds of joy in my heart._

_Interacting with her that time was indeed my biggest achievement.. In the back of my mind, I was overly guilty but a bit glad loosing the Cogito infected autoreiv._

_Ughhh.._

_..I don't know...it felt silly.._

_Her almost faded scent...it was nice...and sweet..so womanly.._

_I wonder how old is she? 21?_

_Maybe, 22?_

_ughh.. I find it a refreshing contrast to her usual expression.._

_Judging from her physique, it's well developed.. wait.. what.._

_What am i even thinking.._

_Ughh._

_No. I'll concentrate with different thing, her scent. Yes her scent._

_While she hates mine..those that smell from Mosque.._

_She said Romdeau hated those that smelled from my homeland._

_Why did she even bothered to notice this. This necklace...is precious to me.. But i can't remem-..._

_Wait. Did she really thought i was complaining about the equipment?_

_i wasn't really... _

_well...uhh.. It's just that i .. i was just being factual.._

_But it's not a complaint.. Ughh_

_But.. it will make the work more effective when they're in its very prime.._

_So we won't have to dismantle the outer protective armor._

_An electromagnetic device that could turn off the whole source and operating system would do, or a tracking equipment chip that can deactivate the neuro file automatically. _

_Indeed, the tools are outdated, it will be too hard for the pistol's ammunition to do the job without rupturing it._

_Romdeau should develop upgrades designed for times like this.. since some ARs have been malfunctioning recently in growing numbers._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_sigh_

_I wasn't able to explain all of this in person, i just take it all back,_

_words won't escape my mouth.._

_What was i thinking..?_

_It's so hard to talk in front of her._

_It's all done.. All i ever said was "no." and i had immediately extracted the neurofile from the AR,..that isn't a complaint.._

_I just don't want to make her mad_

_I was like in an uncomfortable situation but where i don't want to leave.._

_She told me right after to return on my duty._

_I was a bit sad knowing that would be the end of our conversation that day. _

_She was too focus on her job._

_It was short, but it was...it was something i can never forget._

_Sigh._

_Inspector Re-L.._

_As i lay my sight in the dark ceiling. My mind still have curious thoughts._

_Is she always like that?_

_She's glides in dark clothes, and it looks great.. really great on her. _

_I almost feel guilty thinking of these._

_Her big__pretty set of_** painted **_eyes seemed like they are talking to me.. Ugh.._

_I've never seen a face so endearing and... perfect._

_It's perfect._

_Not smiling.. she looks..semi.. semi angry.. Like she's gonna shoot anyone who"ll stand in her way._

_Ugh..._

_Ferocious.._

_Right.. she looks ferocious.. Uhmm_

_And it's cute..yes.. It is beautiful._

_I think that's what makes her more pretty.. Umm..Maybe._

_I wonder..i don't know. _

_What a day.. _

_It's already 12:30 midnight._

_I need to rest this for now and be a fellow citizen someday.._

_An ideal fellow citizen sleeps on time..right._

_Inspector-san.. I hope i"ll see you again some other time.._

_Goodnight.._

_Sincerely__**, **_

_**Vincent**_

_6:30 AM_

_A freezing shower is truly a bad idea.. But that would be the only thing to wake me up.. What a life. :) __

_The mirror.. _

_Fellow citizen should always be optimistic.._

_I need to be fine with everything.._

_I style my hair nice and neat like a model fellow citizen should._

_I used wax to hold up my bangs and expose my forehead_

_*chuckles lightly*_

_Yes.. I'm fine with everything.._

_I should smile more often.._

_Like this.. a little wider... _

_Wider...Hiding the teeth and closing the eyes even more.._

_This smile..._

_I"m all set.. _

_Another day in Romdeau._

_Here i come..._

_8:45:00 AM_

**For fate's sake, Vincent's automobile was broken,**

**he had rode the train instead**

**and he was 15 minutes late from work.**

**He stooped down as he walked sneakily at the production area of the Facility**

**"You're late Vincent.." a flat voice of a female android called.**

**It almost scared the hell out of him**

**"Ugh.. Dorothy, i'm sor-"**

**"You need to document the Cogito cases you had compiled, the Security Bureau will be inspecting our databank tomorrow."**

**"B-But there were...too many of them.." He squirmed modestly**

**"I will help you out Vincent, but first you need to run an assessment into a couple of autoreivs from the residential area again."**

**"Thank you.. Dorothy.. I would not know what to do without you."**

**"It's my job to make sure you do yours, for you to become a fellow citizen, you must listen to me."**

**"Ugh.."**

**~Vincent's POV~**

_It was lunch time.._

_Dorothy had given me bountiful deliverables today, and i cannot think with an empty stomach.. I"ll just have to find my way to the cafeteria then..and i"ll be a fellow citizen soon enough. _

_Now what will i eat.._

_Meat? _

_A handful of green leafy vegetables? _

_Balanced Sausages?_

_Cereal...Re-L.._

_They almost sounded the same.._

_CeRe-L..._

_Inspector CeRe-L -san.. Hehe_

_I feel silly.._

_"_**Hey you're in the line for too long**_!" _

**A pissed looking immigrant grunted at Vincent**

**"Um!?" **

**The guy had bumped Vincent out of the line and it created a ruckus**

**but Vincent bowed his head terribly apologizing immediately **

_It was my fault.. I was dazing for a long time.. _

_i guess i"ll have cereal instead... For .._

_Afternoon_

_Workloads... They're everywhere..ugh.. I can do this._

_Besides, i'm fine with everything.._

_Yes.. I am.._

_While i was frantically working on my table, i'm hearing random conversation from my coworkers from behind.._

**"I can't wait to get promoted.."**

**"I now got only 722 days to wait to become a fellow citizen!" **

**"I heard the board were so strict in reviewing IPR performances?"**

**"I heard the Chief wants to get promoted too!"**

**"Then I"ll be the next FG chief!" **

_I stare at them for a while._

_As immigrants.._

_We all desire to become a fellow citizen.. To be treated as their equals, be recognized accordingly.. That's all i ever wanted.. _

_Yes._

_all I ever wanted.. _

_but.. There's also- _

_never mind. _

_It's thrilling and lonely at the same time..really._

_But i can just smile it away.._

_I'm fine with everything.._

_988 days will be just a blink of an eye... It didn't bother me at all._

_I will become a fellow citizen soon enough.. With the help of Dor_**othy.**

_No..no..no..._

_I'm still in the office.._

_It's almost late night.!_

_I have to finish consolidating these files or else my performance will get mark down.._

_It might hinder my chance of becoming a fellow citizen..._

_I have to finish this no matter what.. ugh.._

_Good thing.. Dorothy had been so patient helping me out.. Or else.. I don't know what to do.. Deadline is just around the corner. _

_It made me nervous.._

_The thought of it chokes the very part of me_

_Sigh._

_"_**Ahm.. Dorothy, there are.. Uhm. other units available aroun-**

_I smiled.. _

_"_**You should be grateful, the chief trusted you more**_," she said_

_"_**Uhm, it's not that.. They seemed to give me..more tasks**_.." i stuttered as i lower my voice to express a little doubt_

_She paused and turned her head towards me._

_"_**Hard work, it's the road to success, it will be a good foundation before you become a fellow citizen."**

_"_**But that's**_-.." I stuttered.. _

_That's unfair.._

_It never came out of my mouth.._

_Never question the system.._

_Never mind.._

_I just need to finish this report. If only i could just do it faster. _

**11:20 pm**

_Romdeau city is quite a view,_

_it still looks busy and productive even at night._

_I was here walking alone. Appreciating my new home. Such a dark beautiful busy dome with lots of faded night lights and technology._

_The train station is few miles away from here, if only i have my automobile with me then i can just go home within few minutes._

_But..it's not.._

_Sigh._

_I'll probably walk it off then._

_Besides, i'm fine with everything._

_Smile.._

_I"ll be a fellow citizen someday._

_My legs are a little tired and shaky._

_and i let myself chuckled lightly_

_about the same idea.._

_I'm home.._

_I can't recall how, but my head is spinning._

_I'm..lying on the cold floor of my apartment..._

_I feel.. weak.._

_..._

_.._

_._

_how did i get here..?_

_My head hurts.. I'd been having lapses lately.._

_Maybe i got dizzied after riding the train.. _

_Man.._

_I need water.._

_Everything is dark while i get up, only the refrigerator light illuminates my room.._

_Ahh.. Water.. It tasted great.._

_I still haven't eaten dinner, I got carried away from the work today.._

_And my head still hurts. _

_Maybe i'm just tired and overworked.._

_Overworked, yes. it's always like this._

_Hardwork.. Work like a fellow citizen does. It will be a good foundation._

_Right.._

_I"ll remove my uniform and have the automatic machine take care of it.. _

_This is so easy to take off._

_What's left on the fridge was my old goods.. This 5 day old bread would do. _

_and water..._

_Ahh..._

_Smile.._

_I"ll tuck myself to sleep again.._

_Sigh.._

_Probably my bed is the highlight of my day.. I hope i"ll have a better day tomorrow, oh.. and first thing in the morning i have to fix my automobile.. Alright._

_I close my eyes._

_I lazily hugged my pillow tightly. _

_It's so soft.._

_Soft.._

_Soft..._

_Forbidden streams of ideas started to flood my thoughts..._

_I wonder how would her skin feels like... _

_Soft..._

_To take in her scent so close..._

_To have my fingers run on that dark long hair.._

_Thinking about it makes my cheeks feel warmer,_

_And also, my.. _

_Ugh..!_

_This is so wrong..._

_Nevermind...!_

_Ugh..._

_Goodnight Romdeau.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Goodnight,_

_Sincerely, _

**Vincent**

_New day._

_Morning 8:49:12 AM_

_Oh no...no..no.._

_I am currently walking in the middle of the road with my automobile, it would have worked properly if i had just replaced it with the spare parts earlier.._

_I was wrong.. I miscalculated.._

_I guess i have to walk few miles from here..with this.. _

_I"m late again.._

_Why today..why...?!_

_Sigh._

_-/_

**FG temporary Autoreiv Disposal Facility**

_Everyone is busy.._

_The Security Division is currently inspecting our process and Databank.._

_I was late earlier that i stayed at the corridor for a while since the Security Bureau staff was there._

_I saw them passing by in the lobby. _

_I bowed my head to the Delegates. High ranking officers with latest advanced entourage models passed in front of us. _

_Their Security Bureau Chief.. He looks all dignified and he has a long hair. A long hair..?_

_I wonder how it feels like to be in that position.._

_Maybe someday..It will be surely a long way to go._

_But i must be a fellow citizen first._

_Then, i"ll be a Security Bureau Chief..yes._

_Me and Dorothy had managed to compile almost 143 autoreiv cases including 20% Cogito infected ARs based on average past data this week._

_There were too many discrepancies with the autoreivs lately, as i was browsing the Databank from my table i heard some of my coworkers complaining:_

_"T_**he Intelligence Division also conducted a surprise inspection today, why are the Divisions been eyeing us so much.!"**

_"_**You bet! Soon enough it will be the Regent's turn to observe us personally! **

**"Idiot! How would that happen?! They say the Regent has not been leaving the grand tower anymore."**

**"Get back to work! And stop talking nonsense to the excellency!"**_ ,_

_Another coworker hissed at them_

_I realized, it seems like they don't still fully trust us immigrants.. _

_Sigh._

_We do really needed to prove that we deserve to be a fellow citizen of this prestigious city. _

_Then i see my other coworker looking at me. _

_Is he grinning? _

_"_**Vincent, you"ll see her again**_.",_

_My coworker said with an unpredictable tone_

_I just smile.._

_What does he mean?_

_Wait..the Intelligence Bureau?_

_it means... Oh._

_Inspector Re-L san... _

_Will she be coming too?_

_Hmm.._

_My cheeks- it felt a little warmer again._

_I'm..i'm a bit excited.. but.. _

_Im a little sad. Maybe._

_Even if i see her, it doesn't changes everything._

_All i can do is stare. nothing else.. _

_She got a high reputation in the city._

_everybody know that._

_She"ll never talk to me again.._

_Re-L-san...but_

_I still wanted to see that face :) _

**Afternoon.**

_Why...why..._

_I was assigned to asses another autoreiv in the residential area..._

_I guess i won't be seeing her again..._

_Sigh_

_smile... _

_That's okay..._

_Besides, i'm fine with everything.._

_This is my personality.._

_The air i breath, the life i want to lead, i only desire is to be a fellow citizen.. _

_My personality.. is_

_like the said virus in the companion type i scanned earlier, there was nothing..._

_I killed my personality that i even forgot what it really was from the very beginning. I don't know.._

_I don't know myself at all.._

_I just need to follow the system._

_Be obedient to the system.._

_I'm empty._

_I can't remember how, but_

_It doesn't matter.._

_Like it matter.._

_I should be a fellow citizen soon.._

_I'm back at the Facility.._

_It was already 5:24 PM In the afternoon light._

_The office floor is still busy.._

_Looks like it will call for another exhausting overtime, sigh.. So i just went straight to my seat and filed my report._

_I rubbed my head slowly..._

_It should relax it a bit._

_Workloads._

_Workloads..._

_Then my attention was shifted to the chief's transparent office, he was standing there, speaking with certain people i can't identify._

_He looks anxious and confident._

_No, I don't know._

_I know chief can always handle everything._

_In those certain people, i see a black fabric.._

_Yes.. I know.._

_That should be her._

_Hmm.!_

_It's her..._

_Hehe..Ugh.._

_Still a lucky day.. maybe_

_From this very moment, i knew that my heart skips a deep beat._

**"Vincent.. Your reports has been lacking the following **_dates_**.",**

_Dorothy interrupted my thoughts_

**"Ughh?!" **_I was dismayed _

_Then she swipe a row list of dates in my desktop's hologram _

_How could this happen? Did i just really forgot to compile those?! I thought i already did.._

**Sigh.**

_It hurts.. My head.._

_It's another severe headache again..._

_I can't... read.._

_Everything is clouded_

_Then i heard Dorothy voice echoing, asking if i'm alright.. She said that my heart rate was gradually dropping._

_I placed my elbows at the table and pressed my head, i told her that i"ll be fine.. _

_She was saying things i can no longer understand.. Noises.. They're echoing... My head was spinning .. I guess i was starting to have lapses again.._

_The whole floor's commotion overlaps in my head... _

_Voices.._

_Everything is spinning.. _

_I breath in.._

_and breath out.. _

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Think of happy thoughts;_

_-Fellow citizenship.._

_-My bed.._

_and_

_-A face._

_,_

_Then my head starts to get clearer.. I can see my desktop again.. _

_My vision had returned._

_"_**Vincent i told you that we're heading to the health clinic."**

**"Don't worry, i guess i'm fine now Dorothy..**_" , I told her._

_Then i stood up and turn my head at the chief's office.._

_It's too late.._

_they were already gone._

_my eyes immediately scan the exit to our production area, and there she was with her tall entourage._

_I only caught a glimpse of her back and her shiny straight dark hair_

_It was gorgeous._

_What could a man like me have anything to offer,_

_chase her._

_no.._

_I"d just freak her out if i ran to her, and i got nothing to say.._

_or_

_I"ll get called out by the securities if i went to her... _

_It's embarrassing..ughh.._

_I don't know what to do._

_I can never be with her.._

_I want to see more but._

_i just can't.._

_She's too distant.. Hard to reach._

_I look at her while she slowly disappears in the metal door frame. _

_Inspector - san..._

_It's so hard to talk to you.._

_I'm not too sure of how it feels.._

_In just a blink of an eye,she was gone.._

**11:30 PM**

_Speaking of hard work.._

_I was assigned to night shift today.. Straight from my day shift.._

_*modestly chuckles*_

_Don't question the system, they said.._

_Besides, i'm fine with everything.._

_I'd notice that our office is big enough for us tonight, me, Dorothy and my 4 co workers and their entourages. _

_Night shift isn't bad enough since the workloads are few.._

_Yawn._

_I have nothing to do much now.. I had already fixed my automobile,_

_submitted my reports, maybe i can doze off awhile while Dorothy is upgrading her hardwares._

_Oh.. No.. Fellow citizen works hard.. I shouldn't doze off during duty.._

_Right.._

_I'm just here, silently sitting, I was facing my holo desktop, smiling alone.._

_thinking what to do.._

_Romdeau Portal.._

_Oh..._

_Since no one is looking and i'm done with my files, why don't i..._

_..._

_..._

_Opened incognito tab._

_Search, "Re-L Mayer" i typed.._

_Ugh.. _

_**Re-L Mayer**_

_**Inspector at Intelligence Bureau Division**_

_**Age 19 **_

_**15 cases resolved**_

_**-nothing to follow- **_

_I guess i have limited access as a staff of FG.._

_What?! She was that young?! _

_I thought.._

_And i found this,_

_her picture.. her face._

_Skin looking so creamy.._

_-Did i just think of that.. Oh.._

_Beautiful.. _

_Um._

_I'm feeling thrilled.._

_*chuckles modestly in silence*_

_But.._

_If it hadn't been for my migraine, i could have seen this face personally, uhm earlier.._

_Smile.._

_Anyway.._

_My eyelids are getting heavy.._

_a 2 minute power nap maybe.._

_Then i heard Dorothy's voice,_

_Out of panic i had immediately shut off the hologram window_

_I think she didn't see it.._

_I guess she didn't.. Alright._

_Sigh._

_She handed a business tablet folder to me.._

_"_**We just now traced a suspected Cogito infected autoreiv in this jurisdiction, you need to head out now Vincent and submit the report to me, i will input the coordinates in your GPS. "**

_"_**Ughm.. Yes**_." I nodded_

_My sleepiness was worn away, Now i have to go out and use my automobile to capture this autoreiv.._

_I am preparing my bag.. And my gun.. And i"m all set._

_1:43 AM Dawn_

_Romdeau,_

_District 13 _

**Vincent was riding his automobile as he heads out to the location.**

_The rush of the cold breeze blowing in my face_

_The tinted strobes lighten the dark maze city _

_I can't wait to be a fellow citizen.._

_Then i"ll work harder to become the head of Security Bureau, maybe i will look more dignified then._

_Hehe.._

_It sounded a bit ambitious.._

_But.. It still sounds very nice though.._

_Then maybe she"ll notice-_

_Oh.. Nevermind.._

_Smile.._

_Hehe.._

_This should be it._

_I stopped by at the old facility, according to Dorothy it was an abandoned factory of companion model autoreivs. _

_The place is gloomy.. It's only a few miles away from the outskirts of the city._

_I gear up, and wear my goggles._

_I left the automobile at the front of the facility._

_My small flashlight explores the area.. It's all dusty, Romdeau should get rid of this kind of facility even though it is far away from the residential area. _

_I covered my nose from the unpleasant smell when i reached the ground floor..._

_Pungent scent..._

_What was that?_

_Then a.._

_a small red light?_

_It's blinking.._

**Vincent suddenly was attacked by a small drone, it launches lasers towards him where he quickly managed to hide behind the column of an old wall.**

_"_**Damn it**_..?!" _**He panicked **

**The lasers were disintegrating his refuge wall, then he pulled out his head and aimed for the drone**

**But he missed.**

_It's so fast! _

**It keeps charging its lasers,**

**With his eyes closed, feeling the shots behind the wall, **

**Vincent had analyzed the algorithm between the shooting.**

**he counter attack the hovering machine right after the interval he came up with- making the drone lose its balance, **

**He got the left wing, but the unstable drone rushed at the upper floor with a frantic attempt to escape.**

**Vincent climbed his way up to the stairs and immediately swing his light back on forth on the dark hallway.**

**His breathe is getting heavier.**

**Rustles starting to echo in the floor as he turn his back and aimlessly shoot out for the shaky drone hiding in the dark. **

**Short electric circuits were heard.**

**He went closer to the corner of the facility finding the destroyed pieces of the eminently dangerous drone.**

**Using his gloved hand, he seize the machine and it started to fire randomly again, a startled Vincent ducked in split seconds as he quickly threw it on the ground and it stop functioning, looks like the machine is persistent until it's very last power. **

**He sigh.**

**Then he notice something was**

**dripping from his face**

**It was blood.**

**He got fresh scratches from the lasers that slightly hit his face earlier.**


End file.
